An enterprise might follow a consistent set of steps in large-scale development projects, such as software development projects. Consistency can facilitate the integration of enterprise architecture and provide rigor to the process of enterprise-wide software development. Consistent checkpoints throughout the process can allow significant events to occur in a predictable, scheduled manner. However, consistency can also lead to undue rigidity. Inefficiency can result when steps that are not necessary for a project are followed simply because they are called for in an inflexible enterprise development process.